Couples weekend
by sailormoon1982
Summary: Sam and Annie host a couple's weekend in their home that is combining the spa days Alex Annie Maya and Shaz have been having and the Guys poker games into one very fun weekend for the couples.


Couples weekend

Sam and Annie host a couple's weekend in their home that is combining the spa days Alex Annie Maya and Shaz have been having and the Guys poker games into one very fun weekend for the couples. I don't own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. The sex toys and sex paint that gene using I found on two different web sites. Warning a cold drink, shower or sitting in front of the air condition or a fan will be need when reading this story. Because it will get very hot.

It was a nice Friday afternoon Sam and Annie had taken the day off of work to get their house set up for the couples weekend that they where hosting. Sam had his poker table set up in the recreation room along with the TV and DVD player ready to with all kinds of good action and horror movies and porn movies to choose from. In all of the guest rooms Annie had the beds made with clean sheets and blankets. With fresh towels in the ensuite bathroom in the bedroom that Gene and Alex use and fresh towels in both hall the bathrooms Annie was all set to sit and relax until everyone got there.

The day before the couples had gone out shopping together. Gene Sam, Ray and Chris had gotten all kinds of spicy finger foods frozen pizzas stuff to make sandwiches and cold drinks for their poker and movie watching day. Alex, Annie, Maya and Shaz had gotten a vegetable tray, stuff to make a pasta salad with (which she made that day), crackers and cheese spread all kinds of fruit to eat vegetable juice and wine to drink.

Alex Annie Maya and Shaz had gotten something extra to make the nights very hot the girls had went on a extra shopping trip to a sex store where Alex had gotten a clitoral vibe with four different head attachments to go with her vibrator. Annie had gotten two things a hand on masturbator that would give Sam an amazing natural feel of feeling like he was Inside of Annie. The shaft is ribbed for pleasure with nubs at the end to stimulate the head of Sam's penis. And Red and white silken rose petals to set a romantic mood. Maya had gotten two black love masks for teasing that both could use on each other to go with their handcuffs. And Shaz had waves of euphoria vibe sensual vibrator perfect for stimulating all her sensitive spots. That was a perfect toy goes with Chris's cock ring. It was sure to be very fun weekend but tonight the couples where going to going to have a nice sit down dinner to start off the weekend.

At five o clock Annie and Sam started dinner and set the table because everyone would be there at six thirty and dinner would be ready at seven. At six thirty Gene and Alex where the first to arrive both had their bags with them that they took up to their room they would be using that weekend. Alex had her make-up cases fill with all of her cosmetics nail care products skin care products and hair products. Her Bathing suit for the hot tub and her bathrobe in her suit case she had two days and night of clothes not that she would need the night clothes plus her new dress for a dinner that Fenchurch east was having later that month. And her vibrator and new clitoral vibe with four different head attachments. Both things she knew would be use over the weekend. Gene had just suit case with his clothes bath robe and two DVDs and two porn movies and some Edible body paint in a Bollinger flavor that he knew Alex would love. A few minutes after Gene and Alex arrived everyone else came Maya and Shaz came like Alex with everything they would need for the spa day the next and Ray and Chris came like almost Gene with just a suit case of clothes but Chris had brought his casino in a box kit that had a roulette spinner, roulette and craps tables, dice, playing cards and chips. Ray had three extra pairs of handcuffs that he would give to the guys that only one key to them. Of course Ray made sure that the right key went to the right handcuffs. After everyone put their stuff in their rooms Annie and Sam call everyone to dinner.

"Okay everyone dinner is ready" called Sam and Annie at the same time.

Everyone sat down to a nice dinner after dinner the couples went out to living room to talk about their day. After they talk and drank for a few hours they all went to bed. The next day Alex Annie Maya and Shaz made breakfast and called the guys down they all sat down to eat the big breakfast that was cook after eating Annie and Sam put the dishes in the dish washer and Sam and guys went up the recreation room to start their day. The four couples had a bet going to see who would have the better day if guys won the girls will have to do what the guys said in bed that night and make them breakfast in bed in the morning and take care of their morning hard ons for them. But if the girls won the guys have to do what they said in bed that night and make them breakfast in bed the next morning. But if it was tie on who had the better day then will compromise on what they did in bed that night and for breakfast the next day they well go out. All four guys were hoping they would the bet just to see the girl have to be at mercy. The guys spent the next six hours play poker watching movies of horror action and porn and using Chris's casino in a box which they had fun with. And eating the food they got for them to eat.

"Damn Chris this is a fun kit where did you get it" asked Sam.

"My mum and dad got it for me last year at Christmas" said Chris.

"I want one of these" said Ray

"Same here" said Gene.

All in the guys had a pretty fun day win and losing money to each other. Down stairs Alex Annie Maya and Shaz had just finished up giving each other full Manicures and full Pedicures. They were now setting up everything to give each other Facials Alex and Annie where going to give each their facials and Maya and Shaz would be giving each other facials. An hour they had just finished giving each other facials and where now heading upstairs to change into their bathing suits to use the hot tub. After they change the four made sure to make enough noise to the guys would look out from the recreation room to see them in suits.

Inside the recreation room the guys hear the noise the girls but did not move from their seats

"If they think they will bite they are barking up the wrong tree" said Gene.

The girls made it down to the hot tub upset that guys did not take the bait of them making noise

"We must be losing our touch they did not even look out to see what the noise was" said Alex.

"That is because they know us to well" said Annie.

The girls sat in the hot tub for an hour enjoy the nice beautiful day after they soak for a. They went inside to change back into the robes they had taken off earlier. After they changed they went down to the dining room and got out the food that they had for this day. After they had and drank their fill they went back out to the living room to do each other's hair and makeup after they were done the four where very happy with looks they had.

"Wow this is better than last" said Annie

"I know" said Alex

"Wait until Chris see me" said Shaz

"Why don't we get dress on the new dresses we got for the Fenchurch dinner and show the guys are new looks" said Maya.

They went to change and head back down stairs where they called the guys to come down so they could see who had the better day. When they guys came down and seen the girls they could not help but think how sexy their wives/girlfriends looked. The four couples talk about their day and in the end it was a tie.

That night in Alex and Gene's room Alex moan as Gene used both her vibrator and new clitoral vibe on her using all four heads of course. after words they made love

Both feel on back the bed feeling very tired but very hot and tingly. They stay that way for while until both feel asleep.

In Annie and Sam's room Annie place on the floor Red and white silk rose petals and had Sam in the middle of the handcuff and using the hand on masturbator him. Sam loved the feel of it around his cock but wanted the real thing and he loved watching Annie used it on him. Annie it on him for a little while longer then stop as they made love.

As they both down from their orgasms they hold on to each other for a few minutes until they feel asleep.

In Ray and Maya's room both had on the black love masks and they were in a sixty-nine position both loving the not only the feel of each other's mouths and tongues but way the love mask were making it more hotter and passionate. when they could take no more they made love. Later Maya turned on her side pulling Ray's arm with her so that he was spooned is behind her. Both enjoy the feel of each until sound of their heart beats sang them to sleep.

In Chris and Shaz's room Shaz was between Chris's leg sucking on hard cock and playing with his balls making him moan in pleasure and soon they made love to each other. Later after they calmed down Shaz unwrapped her legs from Chris and moved to lie on her back and Chris lying on his side.

"You know we never did you the handcuffs that Ray gave" said Chris

"Well then we will have to used them another time" said Shaz.

Both smiled at the thought of using them as Chris took Shaz in his arms and as they both fell asleep.

The next day even those the bet ending in a tie the girls gave the guys a surprise by taking care of their morning hard on's. The girls enjoy the very hot and passionate morning sex just as much as the guys did. Later when all of the couples where showered and ready for the day, they went out for breakfast at nice café. At the café they ran into a surprise of Evan having breakfast with Gene's mum sitting every close together on side on a booth with Molly and Gene junior sitting on the side but giggling.

"Oh my don't they look they had a nice night" said Alex

"And by the looks of Molly is very happy and all the while covering Gene juniors eyes" said Annie.

"Well at least Molly knows we are" said Gene as he waved to her.

Alex got out her phone and texted Molly asking her if Evan spent the night Gene's mother's house. Molly texted back and said he and he did not sleep on the sofa. Gene waited a few minutes before going over to say good morning to them which causes the effect he wanted it to on his mum and Evan. Both looked at Molly embarrass and over at Gene's table known that they saw everything. Gene spoke to his mum for a while before going back to his table and eaten his breakfast. After both parties where done Molly came over to her mum and dad's table and told them at Evan and Grandma Hunt where taking her and Gene junior to a fun park. As they left Chris called out to Evan and Gene's mother to not too much fun in the tunnel of love because they would not want to hear about them being arrested. Which cause both of them give him a dirty look and Gene to kick him under the table and Molly to laugh at what he said and the looks he got given to him. After the couples where done they go back to Sam and Annie house to get things. They talk for few minutes about how good the weekend went and they should do that again soon after they talk Sam and Annie saw the three couples to the door they said their goodbyes and they would see each other at work the next day.

The end


End file.
